Baking Hearts
by Isazu
Summary: Carmine is kind of an annoying new kid that Lonnie has to tutor and she just hates him or maybe not? (I know it is a bad summary trust me but nothing more cames to mind..sorry) This came from a request of Shiranai Atsune..hope you like it. As usual I only own the ideas.


Lonnie fell face down on her bed groaning and wondering why life was so unfair to her. After her break up with Jay, she felt sad and lonely for a while but subsequently they became good friends and she even helped him get together with Navana. She couldn't deny the princess and the former villain made a really cute couple, especially with Navana hard working attitude and Jay's lay back's one. Those two were hilarious when pairing in class with any project, from the beginning one can see how Jay started to get on the girls nerve, yeah they were perfect for each other.

The door opened and Helena came into the room stopping in her tracks watching her friend in obvious distress. "What happened now with Carmine?"

Since she started at Auradon prep she had gotten close to some of the girls, sure there were once that she like, they could be best friend for example, Mal, Lonnie and Navana and some that she sometimes wished she could use her hook on like Audrey. Even the mention of her name made her skin crawl if she ever had a chance she would love to make her and Chad walked the plank. Lonnie's voice interrupted her thoughts and she focus on the girls latest story about Carmine Hearts the prince that as Lonnie put it made her life miserable.

Helena, however, had a suspicion that Lonnie was starting to see the guy in another light because at the beginning she didn't even wanted to talk about him and now she didn't talk about anything but him. "And then when we finally got to sit he was making a lot of noise so Mrs. Rowling came to our table and ask him to please keep it down a bit. And you know what he did? Can you imagine what that psycho told this lovely old lady?"

"Off with your head" Both the girls said and the same time and started to laughed at that. "You are spending a lot of time with him lately don't you think I mean sure he needs tutoring, but I think you are getting together twice a day now. Sure there is nothing else going on?"

"Are you kidding me? I just told you that the guy just threatened an eighty-year-old woman. Sure I may seem like I'm into the "bad guy" look but Jay had a heart of gold this guy only uses hearts and has like a fetish with the color red but that's another conversation entirely." The rest of the conversation went on with Lonnie numbering the many reasons why she wouldn't be interested in Carmine but with each statement Helena was convinced that the girl was in denial.

After everybody went to sleep Lonnie contemplate her conversation with Helena and if she was honest she was changing her mind about heart boy and all had to do with her usual runs into the kitchen at midnight. One of the many nights she was down while looking for something to eat she heard the door opened and her worst nightmare appeared in what look like a t-shirt with a huge red heart in the middle and red pants with tiny hearts in white. "I have arrived. Where is the food?"

Lonnie rolled her eyes at his conceited attitude "Is late Carmine you have to get it yourself." She turned and sigh there was nothing to eat and she was in desperate need of something sweet. Well, it wasn't like she didn't know how to bake and the prospect of some brownies lifted her spirits. She went to get the ingredients together and walked with them to the central table. Carmine, on the other hand, was sitting still waiting to see if some food magically appeared in front of him.

He stared at the ingredients Lonnie was putting on the table with some interest but without moving. "So are you going to make me something?"

The girl raised and eyebrow at him "Nope, but if you helped me you might eat some of the brownies".

Now it was his turned to raised and eyebrow at her. Was she kidding? Carmine Hearts doesn't do manual labor of any kind. Lonnie started to mix the ingredients while she tried without successing to get him to help, finally between his comments about how slow she was and how those brownies better be worth his time she had it. Lonnie left everything and went on her way telling him what an annoying person he was.

"Are you really going to leave everything there? I thought you were hungry." Carmine didn't understand why she was so upset, he was always making those comments and she usually just rebuttal them which was great. Lonnie was special and he love well not love but really like that she stood for herself he was usually used to people and things going his way, but Lonnie didn't put up with any of that.

Lonnie turned at the door looking really mad at him "You know I really try to be nice to you and even when I think you are finally going to say something nice you go and overreact. Do you even keep count of the number of people you threaten every day?. I get that is your way of being and even though I don't like it I respect it because I know that if you want to you can be nice too. Now I was enjoying baking and I even thought we can do it together, but you act like that and I'm tired of it."

She walked away and he felt sick, he didn't want Lonnie to be mad at him she was the only person that kept giving him chances. Sure he had an ok relationship with some of the kids of the island because they usually told him off but aside from them the other people just annoyed him except for Lonnie. He looked at the ingredients and the mix that she had been making and decided to do something for her. Walking to the bookshelves where the cookbooks stood he search for one that had a photo of a cake on the front and start to search for the recipe. Carmine spent several hours making his brownies after burning some and others tasting terrible he finally made a batch that look and tasted awesome, he then search for something to put on top and to his delight he found little hearts.

He had to admit that after doing this he had this feeling of pride about what he had done specially because this was the first time he had bake. Sure he knew how to cook thanks to the chef of his castle but baking was another thing, he search for a container and next morning in class when he walked in he gave it to Lonnie with a note apologizing for what happened. From that night on every Tuesday at midnight they went to the kitchen and do some type of dessert together at first Lonnie was the one taking the lead but with his usual attitude he would make her lost her temper and he would finish the dessert.

One particular night though Lonnie felt asleep and didn't join him the next day he barely talked to her until their afternoon tutoring lesson. When he answered every question in the questionnaire without making any rude comment or complaining Lonnie knew something was happening and so he asked him. He just shook his head and put his things away but before he walked away, he gave a little box with a red velvet cupcake and little hearts decorating the top. She smiled at him, but he didn't returned it and then she knew, he thought she stood him up and she had to admit to herself that those little meetings in the kitchen were getting to be more than just friendly encounters. Every time they would share more about their lives and hopes she learned that even though he was sometimes annoying and egocentric he had a good heart, pun intended, but he didn't know how to act with most people.

The next morning Carmine walked into his first class and Jay walked up to him with a smirk on his face and put a box in front of him and left. Carmine was about to asked the boy about it but he so him talking to Navana and decided to open the box instead, inside was a tiny chocolate cake with tiny hearts of many colors and he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face.

Months past and one day Helena and Mal were preparing a birthday celebration for Lonnie and went to the kitchen to bake a cake, but everything that could've gone wrong did. The next morning they were talking about how there was no way they were going to have a cake and Carmine overheard them. Of course, they had invited him by now the only ones that didn't know about their feelings were Lonnie and him so he didn't hesitate to tell the girls not to worry about it. The girls thought it was weird but assumed that he was going to order something, nobody aside from Lonnie knew about his baking skills.

He missed his afternoon classes and told Lonnie that he couldn't come to their tutoring session that day. That night everyone gathered in Mal's and Evie's room and were talking and laughing ready to sing happy birthday, but they needed a cake, Mal was cursing under her breath thinking that Carmine forgot about the cake when finally someone knocked on the door. Jay opened the door and was met with a three-floor cake decorated with the most beautiful details he had ever seen. "wow man, where do you find that cake?".

"Just help me before I let it slip, my arms are killing me." Everyone turned and saw the cake and were shocked at how beautiful it was. Lonnie came next to the table they had managed to put it on and was mesmerize by it.

She turned to look at Carmine and noticed he was blushing a little bit. "You did that for me?"

He nodded and everyone gasped. "You bake? Wow for a dude that keeps telling people that he is going to cut their heads off you are kind of delicate."

Everyone was sure that Carmine was going to explode, but he and Lonnie were really focused on each other and didn't seem to notice anything or anyone else and they stayed pretty much the same for the rest fo the night, when the party finally end he walked Lonnie to her room.

"Thank you so much for the cake it was gorgeous." Lonnie was blushing under the intense gaze of Carmine and it only deepened when he took a step forward and delicately grab the back of her neck guiding her towards him. They share a kiss that made her a little dizzy and when they finally break apart for air, they smile at each other.

Lonnie took the initiative next and kiss him and so they went on for a while until they heard someone fake coughing next to them, and both reluctantly separate and turned to see Helena and Navana practically laughing at them.

"Oh off with your heads you two!" Lonnie told them blushing and trying to hide her head in Carmine's chest only for him to laugh out loud.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled "That's my girl."


End file.
